


The Story of M

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gag, Magical Bondage, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: (Yeah, I know.  He's gay. But he hasn't put anything inside of her yet.  So there's that.)





	

Sandmans last specks  
Velvet fog gives way  
Horizon of Darkness

Merida woke up. The echos of last nights party still crashing around in her brain like some kind of deranged heifer on methamphetamines. She told herself after her 18th birthday that she would never, never, do that again. And her 19th. And her 20th, and… well… she was certainly living up to her Scottish heritage.

“It’s a stereotype for a reason.” said the gravely, world-worn voice. 

“Who the…” she started to yell before she was stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn’t move at all. Before she could even bite off another question she found her mouth being filled with something hard, round and rather rubbery.

“You have a wonderful fire in you dear, and I intend on taming it.”

That voice, what was that voice? It was familiar, but she couldn’t place it. 

“Crucfixio!” he shouted as she felt herself being raised off of the bed as if by some irresistible force. Her arms stretched higher and higher, then spread apart. Her legs hanging uselessly in the air and then held taunt by the same invisible force. Finally the buckle of something being wrapped around her head playfully—then painfully—tugging at her frizzy red hair as it tightened, stuffing the hard rubber ball deep into her mouth. 

“You are my plaything now. I own you and I intend on playing with you for a long time. You will be hurt, you will scream and we will enjoy every last minute of it together.”

Merida shivered out of fear, and a little anticipation. She felt a hand grip her breast and squeeze her nipple from under the nightgown.

“I have a feeling you will enjoy yourself as well.”

A second shiver tingled from the top of her head all the way down her spine. It felt good, this strange cupping and gentle twisting of her nipples, but how could this stranger see in the dark? The gravity of the situation fell on her, and she started to scream through the gag, trying to escape whatever strange force held her in place. What the hell was going on?

“QUIET!” The gentleman spat, and Merida heard a whistling through the air and felt a harsh sting right between where her thigh met her round ass.

“You will be quiet. I will not hear a peep out of you at all. Is that understood?” With each word Merida felt the harsh stinging. Unable to contain herself, she yelped each time though the gag. She felt something lightly blush against her labia and she felt her own juices slowly dribble out.

“You’ll learn your lessons. And you’ll enjoy them too hmmm?”

Merida hung there in the air, the implications swirling.

Again the sharp pains hit her backside and her thighs with force. Again she could not contain the yelping.

“You will stay quiet!” the voice roared, punctuated by harsher and harsher spikes of pain. Each one felt like a knife was quickly being slashed across her skin. The onslaught continued until Merida was hoarse; no longer able to scream but reduced to barely audible squeals.

The endorphins were swimming around in her head like piranha’s after a feed. Her throat was dry, her legs were wet, and her extremities tingling with numbness. Finally the blindfold slipped off and she could see her captor.

He stared at her smiling benevolently, his long silvery beard with flecks of auburn looking majestic. “Most people call me Dumbledore,” he smiled “but you must call me Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, I know. He's gay. But he hasn't put anything inside of her yet. So there's that.)


End file.
